Squobby
by Adriana Black
Summary: A forbidden love. They understood eachother, they loved eachother, they were best friends, and they both had to keep it a secret… AN: Really surprising twist at the end!


**Squobby**

**Summary: A forbidden love. They understood eachother, they loved eachother, they were best friends, and they both had to keep it a secret… A/N: Really surprising twist at the end!**

**A/N: My feeble attempt at a one-shot. I myself am not a big fan of one-shots, but this idea came into my head and I loved it. It's not your typical love story, it has a REALLY surprising twist in the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

He had tears in his eyes. He didn't have many friends, but once they found out about this… About this scandal. He would surely lose them.

Just as he thought these horrible thoughts, he heard his name being called out. He walke over to his friends, who were currently getting dressed into their Hogwarts attire.

One of them asked him if the rumours were true. The one that asked him wasn't really his friend, he was always jealous of how much money he had. He was a lot richer than the rest of his friends.

He asked what rumours his so-called friend was talking about. "You know the one! The one that you and _her_ are together!"

He immediately denied those accusations, however true they were. They couldn't know, if they ever knew, he'd lose _everything_.

That night, when his mates were sleeping, he snuck out to the lake. He was going to meet her there. And there she sat, waiting for him, with all her beauty. She smiled as he approached. She had such a beautifully smile, he thought. They spent hours just gazing at eachother lovingly, before they both separated and went their own separate ways to get some sleep.

He couldn't sleep. All he thought about was _her_, her eyes, her smile, her skin, her everything. He knew that there was no denying, he was in love with her.

She waited for him at the lake, like she always did. She didn't have much else to do. Even in the busy school of Hogwarts, she had close to no friends. It didn't help that she wasn't very social.

But_he_ always came. He cared for her. She smiled sadly. She knew they couldn't be together, it just wasn't right.

He was rich and popular, she had almost no possessions, and was teased all the time. But _he_ called her beautiful. He made her feel good about herself. Where others would look at her in disgust, he would look at her with complete adoration.

There he comes! She smiled brightly, but frowned again when she realised he had been crying. She looked at him questioningly. He then proceeded into telling her the events of his day, how they couldn't be together, how it wasn't right, how he hoped she would _understand_.

It took her a while to figure out what he meant, but then it washed over her like a bucket of ice, he wanted to break up. Before she could stop him, he had already left, heading towards his dorm.

She stayed at the lake and cried. She cried all night long.

He hated himself for doing it. But he _had_ to, he had no choice, he was protecting her as much as himself. The morning was a stressful morning. Sometimes he felt like banging his head against the wall in anger, sadness and frustration.

That day was absolutely dreadful. If he thought a lot about her when they were together, it was nothing compared to how much he thought about her now.

His friends noticed his change in behaviour, and he wasn't doing his schoolwork properly. He was too distracted.

That night he cried himself to sleep.

She had gone to pretending it never happened. But unfortunately that plan didn't work. He was the love of her life.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He _had_ to find her. He didn't care anymore if it was right or wrong, he_loved_ her, and that was that.

He searched for her, and after hours of searching through the castle, he smacked his head in stupidity. The lake! He ran towards the lake, and there she was, waiting for him as usual.

"Dobby lovesees yous!"

The Giant Squid squirted in response.

**The end!**

**A/N: I'm really proud of myself. I really like it. I hope you guys like it as well, and the surprising twist. I bet you all thought it was hermione/draco right? Lol. Anyway, review please! Also if you have any ideas about a story you want written, I might write it for you (depending on if I like the idea or not). By the way, I hope the title makes sense to you guys, Squobby, as in Squid/Dobby.**

**And again, please review!**


End file.
